Annihilated
by TaliskerSkye
Summary: Set during the episode 'Annihilated' (Season 8, episode 20). Elliot is struggling with a distressing case and turns to the one person who can help him - his partner. (A different outcome to the episode when Elliot goes to Kathy's to check on his kids and he and Kathy end up sleeping together).
1. Chapter 1

**Annihilated**

_**Friday night**_

"I gotta get out of here." Elliot's voice is low as he leaves the hospital room. He's struggling for air as the images of Malcolm Royce's dead children fill his brain. Murdered in their sleep, he wonders if this is his worst case yet.

His kids. He needs to see his kids. Needs to know they're alive, see them breathing. He doesn't know how long it takes him to drive to Kathy's but it's too long. She lets him in; she understands. He opens the door to his girls' room. They're safe, breathing. He checks on his son who moves in his sleep at the disturbance. _They're okay, they're okay_ he tells himself. He walks down the hall to Kathy's room – their old room.

"Thanks for letting me come by," he says.

"Did it help?" she asks softly.

"Yeah." He half-smiles. It's easier between them since he signed the divorce papers a few months back. He'd even wanted to try again after that but now, as he stands in his old room, he feels like he doesn't belong. He realizes he's moved on and so has Kathy. She's happier without him; it just took him time to see it.

"Goodnight." He smiles as he turns to leave.

"Goodnight." She smiles back at him.

There's only one person he wants to see now - only one person who understands the horror of this case, who feels it too. It's late now though, she'll be sleeping he thinks as he reaches his car. At least one of them should get some sleep he reasons as he starts the engine. The drive to his apartment is quiet. He pictures his kids sleeping and promises himself he will do whatever he can to protect them. Always. Despite the turmoil of the day he feels a kind of peace about his family. They're okay and he is okay.

Back at his apartment, he barely has time to undress before he falls onto his bed and sleep overtakes him.

A buzzing sound awakens him. It can't be morning yet he thinks as he reaches to answer his phone. It's 2am. "Hello?" he mumbles. O'Halloran's voice is alert and deafening to Elliot's exhausted state. "Okay I'll be right there," Elliot responds. He scrubs his face with his hands to wake himself up.

Elliot arrives at the Royce residence fully awake. O'Halloran talks him through the laser gun display at the now processed crime scene. The gun trajectory is conclusive.

"He killed them all." Elliot sits on the bed in shock. _He killed his own kids, in their sleep._ It's incomprehensible. He drives to the hospital to confront Malcolm Royce and finds him on the roof of the building. Malcolm's performance as the grieving father who no longer wants to live makes Elliot sick to his stomach but he plays along with it. He plays along long enough to talk Malcolm down from the ledge before arresting him. He should have helped push him over the ledge he thinks as they travel to the precinct.

At the precinct Cragen, Wong and Casey watch the interrogation. Malcolm has an explanation for everything. He concocts a story to fit the new forensic evidence. Elliot knows that if he plays this long enough, if he keeps pushing him, Malcolm will break. Elliot is relentless. Hours pass and Malcolm eventually admits to killing his wife, claiming it was in revenge for her killing their kids.

Elliot steps out to get Malcolm some water. "It's not enough is it?" he says to Cragen and Casey. There's no way he's backing off now. He heads back into the interrogation room. He is focused, determined. He keeps questioning Malcolm but nothing breaks him. Elliot is so repulsed by this man. Being trapped in this room with him for hours is like a sickness permeating his body. He realizes that words will get nowhere. This narcissistic manipulator can think of a plausible response to any accusation.

Elliot barricades the doors with chairs. The man is a coward and there's only one way to break him. Elliot's disgust and anger take over as he grabs Malcolm and threatens to snap his neck. Malcolm folds almost instantly and is admitting he killed his wife and kids after drugging them.

Elliot drops him, kicks away the chair and walks from the interrogation room in a stupor. He doesn't see Munch and Fin who have arrived for the morning shift. He doesn't even hear Olivia's "Hey El, you okay?" as she gets out of the elevator. He just keeps walking.

He has to get away from the precinct, away from Malcolm Royce. He drives home on autopilot, his only desire to put distance between himself and this case. He showers as soon as he gets back to his apartment, tries to wash the stench of hours of interrogation off himself. Tries to wash the images of Royce's face from his mind. The images of the dead children won't wash away though.

He closes his eyes and places a hand against the shower wall to steady himself as the water pours over his head. Minutes pass and his breathing slows. He turns off the shower, grabs a towel and goes to stand in front of the bathroom mirror. He sees the dark circles underneath his eyes in his reflection. He tries to relate to the person looking back at him but he doesn't feel like he is in his own body.

He walks to the bedroom but he knows trying to sleep is futile. He throws on some sweats and heads toward the kitchen. He feels too sick to eat so he turns on the TV and lies down on the couch. The sound of the TV is a comfort and he eventually falls into a fitful sleep.

* * *

_**Saturday evening**_

Elliot sleeps on and off throughout the day until the sound of his phone wakes him up. He checks the time: 6:30pm. "Hey Liv," he answers.

"Hey El, I'm just calling to see if you're okay." Her voice. He presses the phone harder against his face, willing her nearer to him.

"I'm… I just…" He falters.

"I know," she says softly. Of course she knows. She always knows, he thinks.

"I'm just leaving the precinct. Have you eaten? Want to come over? I could get Chinese."

"That would be great," he manages, still gripping the phone tightly.

"Okay, great. See you soon." She hangs up.

An hour later and he's in her apartment, watching as she transfers takeout from cartons to plates and pours herself a glass of wine. He grabs a beer from the refrigerator and stands next to her at the kitchen counter. He's relieved to be out of his apartment.

"Thanks," he says, his voice almost breaking.

"For what?" She looks up at him.

"For this…" He gestures vaguely at the takeout in front of them. "For everything."

"We're partners," she says softly with a small smile as she touches his arm with her hand. He grabs her arm then and pulls her body against his. He hears her gasp in surprise and then she sinks into him. He can't seem to take a breath because it's her, Olivia. He's holding her and she's holding him. He worries he's crushing her but she's holding him just as tight. He rests the side of his face against the top of her head and finally takes a breath.

He loosens his hold slightly but he can't let go. Not yet. He needs to feel her in his arms, her body holding him up. He runs one of his hands up her back. She sighs lightly against him. She pulls back, keeping hold of him in her arms. Their eyes lock for a moment.

"Your kids are safe El," she whispers. The tears in her eyes match his own.

He nods. "I know." He smiles at her and she smiles back. They break apart and she goes to pick up the plates. He grabs the drinks and they head over to the couch. He feels lighter now; some of the horrors of the night are fading. He thinks of all the times she's brought him back from losing himself in a case. The countless times a word or a look has saved him from reliving the horrific details of all that they have seen over the years.

Olivia turns the TV on and they settle on some schmaltzy romantic movie set in New York that they would normally both avoid. Tonight though, this movie version of New York – so different to the streets they walk – is a strange comfort.

"You nailed the bastard El," Olivia says as she stabs at her food.

He nods. "Yeah." Olivia puts down her food and takes a sip of wine.

"You could have called me," she says. "You didn't have to face him on your own."

"I know," he pauses, "but I needed to talk to him alone. I couldn't stop 'till he confessed."

She nods slowly. "I'm here for you now."

He looks at her and smiles and it's the first time he's felt at ease all day. She tucks some hair behind her ear and smiles back at him as she takes another sip of wine. He thinks about how lucky he is to have her as his partner. He remembers the day she first walked into the precinct. She was so confident and made him laugh and they'd connected in seconds. He watches as her hair falls back toward her face and she absentmindedly pushes it away. Sitting next to her on the couch, he feels like he is returning to himself.

* * *

Elliot awakens with a jolt, surprised to hear an anguished groan in his ears before realizing it is him that is groaning. "It's okay El, I'm right here." Olivia. Beside him. He feels her hand on his arm. He looks up to see the movie credits rolling. "You fell asleep," she explains. He smiles in spite of himself. "You okay?" she asks.

He looks at her and sees the concern and warmth in her eyes. "Yeah," he says and takes a deep breath.

"It's late, you wanna sleep here tonight?"

He nods. "Thanks."

"Come on." She gets up off the couch and holds a hand out to him. Confused, he takes it and she pulls him to his feet. She leads the way to her bedroom.

"Um, Liv? I can sleep on the couch-"

"I know," she says simply, "but you shouldn't be alone tonight."

Olivia pulls out her pajamas and disappears into the bathroom. Elliot climbs into her bed and lies on his back. He is grateful that he won't be spending the night alone, staring at the ceiling of his apartment. Olivia returns and slides into the bed next to him, turning off the light.

"Goodnight El," she whispers.

"Night," he says.

He turns away from her onto his side and falls asleep to the sound of her breathing.

* * *

_**Sunday morning**_

Elliot opens his eyes as sunlight spills into the room. Olivia. Next to him. She is sleeping on her back, her face turned toward him. Her hair is decorating the pillow. Olivia. Warm. Breathing. He thanks God he woke up first. He has seen her sleeping before of course. In the crib. In the car during a stakeout, or sometimes when he drives her home after a late finish. Once even at her desk. He never looked at her for more than a moment though. Too intimate. Too intrusive. Now he watches as she breathes in and out. Peaceful. She is beautiful he thinks. He can think that now without the usual rush of guilt.

She starts to stir. He thinks he hears the quietest of whimpers and then her eyes open. Hesitantly at first, as if she might fall back to sleep. Then she clocks him. A fleeting look of surprise and then she smiles. Shyly at first before a wide smile spreads across her face when he grins back at her, and he thinks his heart might burst. She rolls onto her side so that she is facing him. She's so close now.

"I'm glad you stayed," she whispers.

"Me too," he whispers back.

He reaches over to brush the hair from her face. His hand finds her cheek and he holds her with the gentlest of touches. He forgets to breathe.

A phone buzzes from the nightstand and she rolls away to grab it. "Message from Cragen," she states. "Confirming we don't have to be in 'till 11am tomorrow. Guess he thinks we deserve it after this case." She starts to sit up. She looks a little nervous now, as if not sure how to proceed in this unfamiliar territory.

"Coffee?" she asks, eyebrows raised.

"Coffee," he confirms.

She flashes him a smile as she moves off the bed. He jumps up to follow her into the kitchen. "You make the coffee, I'll get breakfast," he offers.

"Breakfast?"

"Toasting bagels is one of my skill sets."

She laughs. Her laugh that can fling the darkest shadows from his mind. He puts his hand on the small of her back as he moves around her in the tiny kitchen to look for plates. They are used to navigating in small spaces. Subtle touches, sidestepping, never bumping into each other. Ten years of perfect maneuvering around desks in the squad room, around a perp in the interrogation room, around a crime scene. She makes the coffee, he toasts the bagels and it could have been choreographed he thinks as they head over to the couch.

She takes one end, he the other. She tucks her legs underneath her. Her NYPD sweatshirt that would be too big even for him covers most of her and catches the crumbs as she eats. He knows she can tell he's gazing at her but he can't pull away. She always knows he thinks, but this is not stolen glances in the squad room. This is just them. In her apartment. After sleeping side by side.

The image of dead children passes through his mind. He had forgotten. Not even thought of it since waking.

"You okay El?" she asks, eyes full of concern.

"Yeah," he nods, grateful when she doesn't press him further.

He thinks in that moment how much he loves her. How he thinks he might always have loved her.

They talk and laugh about how Munch and Fin are probably moaning that they are on call today. She digs a toe into his thigh when he suggests she should buy them lunch tomorrow since he fixed breakfast today. They walk back to the kitchen and he washes the dishes while she pours them another cup of coffee. He doesn't want the morning to end, wants every morning to be like this.

"I'll head back to my apartment for a shower and change of clothes," he suggests. He's not sure if he sees a flash of disappointment before she agrees and turns to move away. He pulls her in for a quick hug before she's gone and she presses into him. He grips her tightly. He's scared that now they've hugged not once but twice that they won't be able to stop. But he's also scared that she'll never hug him again so he kisses the top of her head before letting her go.

She heads toward her bedroom. "See you tomorrow," she says over her shoulder. He grins back at her and then he's heading out the door.

On the drive to his apartment he thinks about the line they've crossed. The unspoken rule never to hug each other. He's looking forward to seeing her again at work the next day he thinks. He always looks forward to seeing her at work he realizes. He _needs_ to see her. Needs to be next to her every single day. He knows he could never be partners with anyone else. He knows she is the reason he's still at SVU. He knows that when they're no longer partners he'll be done. No transfers. Done. He wonders if they were lovers instead of partners, whether he'd manage just seeing her for a couple of hours in the evening. He wonders if they didn't have their work, if they'd drift apart. No cases, no sidewalks to pound, no perps to outwit, no justice to seek. No late night takeout and coffees and bad jokes and comfortable silences.

He's scared if he tells her he loves her, he'll lose her. The job throws them together, day after day. He needs that. He needs her. Olivia.

* * *

_**Monday morning**_

She's already at her desk when he walks into the squad room, her head bent over some paperwork. She looks up and smiles when he gets to his desk. He smiles back and then she laughs when she sees him notice the stack of papers on his desk. He hangs his jacket on the back of his chair and as he sits at his desk he thinks, in this moment, there's nowhere he'd rather be.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 is set between Season 8 and Season 9 (4 months after Chapter 1 is set). Olivia is suspended from work for assisting her fugitive brother Simon and Elliot is in trouble for trying to cover up his daughter Kathleen's DUI. Rated M.**_

Elliot smiles as he pulls up outside Olivia's apartment block. He grabs the takeout cartons from the passenger seat and heads for the apartment entrance door. He thinks how in all the time Olivia has been suspended from work, she has not embraced cooking as a way to fill her time and they mostly live on takeout. She's been bored and frustrated, which has amused him. Olivia without perps to hunt down has been a revelation. She's not cut out for domestic life he thinks. As hard as it is at work without her, he has enjoyed just hanging out together and, if he's honest, he likes being the person she most looks forward to seeing. Between seeing his kids on the weekends and Olivia most weekday evenings, work permitting, his life is pretty full.

She greets him at her door with a wide smile. He's seen her smile countless times but he still feels the flicker of a sensation in his chest every time. He grins at her and holds out the takeout with pride, like he just spent hours slaving over it.

"So how was your day?" he asks as he grabs them both a beer from the refrigerator.

"Boring and more boring," she declares with a sigh. "I enrolled in a yoga class." He spits out his beer as he laughs. She swipes him a punch with her fist.

"It's not for much longer Liv. You'll soon be back at work, unless you get done for beating me up." They carry their takeout and beers to the couch and take opposite ends.

He looks over at her as she tucks her legs underneath her. He thinks about how she enjoyed her time off at first - tidied her apartment, caught up with friends, and got that new haircut. The one that made his stomach flip when he first saw it the week before. He thinks there might be a different haircut for every year he's known her. He liked all of them, especially-

"So any new cases break today?" Olivia asks.

"Nah, pretty quiet really. Guess all the perps are waiting for you to return."

She laughs. God he loves it when he makes her laugh.

"Can't you bring me some case files to read or something? My brain is going to atrophy if I don't get to use it soon."

He smiles. "You know that's not allowed Liv," he says gently. "Munch has some new theory on the link between corporate corruption and… what was it… I'm sure he'd love to explain it to you."

"I miss Munch," Olivia says, a wistful tone to her voice.

"Well hurry back, he's driving me nuts. We could all go out for drinks soon or something."

"Yeah I'd like that." He catches her eye and they smile. It's so easy between them, so familiar and yet so different – this time spent with no work pulling them together, just them. Her suspension and him getting in trouble for covering up Kathleen's DUI had thrown them even closer together. They had supported each other in a way no one else could. All the hassle from IAB had only made them more united, more defiant.

They finish their meal and stretch out – their feet next to each other's on the coffee table. "Movie?" she asks.

"I can't stay," he answers. "I've got an early start and I still haven't finished my interview prep."

"I could help?" Olivia responds.

"You could… but I think we've broken enough rules for a while at least." She nods and looks despondent. He feels for her, he knows the boredom is killing her but she's so adorable when she's like this. He'll almost miss this when she's back at work. It will be good to have her back though. He doesn't like to admit how much harder his job is without her. All of it. He misses the electricity between them when they chase a line of thought on a case. He misses the buzz of interrogating suspects – anticipating each other's moves; their magnetized connection.

He gets up to leave and she follows him to the door. He turns to say goodbye and smiles at her. "See you tomorrow," he says as they hug. As he pulls away, his eyes drop to her mouth as they have so many times before. This time, for the first time, he places a quick, light kiss on her lips. _So soft_. It's comfort and solace and the hope of so much more.

He sees surprise and what he hopes is desire in her eyes as they stand close, only inches between them. "See you tomorrow," she says with a smile. He heads out the door and as he drives home he can still feel the touch of her lips on his.

* * *

"So this badass dude was giving Munch hell, he's like 'you sayin' I'm lyin'?' and starts pushing and shoving at Munch so I whip out my gun and threaten to shoot his balls off." Fin turns to look at Munch. "I saved your skinny white ass. You owe me a beer." Olivia and Elliot laugh so loudly they almost don't hear Munch's protests.

"I had the situation under control my friend. Pistol Pete and I would have come to an understanding," Munch insists.

"Yeah right. The understanding of you being dead," Fin says laughing.

"Pistol Pete?" Olivia asks, trying not to laugh too much.

"That was his name," Munch replies. "Not sure it's the name on his social security but…" He shrugs. "I guess I owe you partner. Anyone else need a refill?" Elliot and Olivia nod and Munch gets up to go to the bar.

"I've really missed you guys," Olivia says, looking at Fin.

"We've missed you too Liv," Fin replies. It's good to see you. Stabler here is a pretty useless detective without you – turns out you're the brains behind your partnership," he says with a smile.

"Thanks man," Elliot responds as Olivia laughs.

"No problem dude." He punches Elliot's shoulder as he gets up from his chair. "I'll go help Munch carry the drinks over. His bony hands can't manage four beers."

Elliot and Olivia look across the table at each other and smile. The subdued lighting of the cop bar they're in catches her hair on one side and her tanned skin seems to glow. She looks down as she fiddles with a coaster and Elliot realizes he's staring at her. "Thanks for suggesting this." She looks back up at him. "I really needed it."

"You're welcome," he replies. His eyes drop to her lips for a second and he thinks of when he kissed her. He wants, more than anything right now, to lean forward and press his lips to hers. Her lips that are glistening and would probably taste of beer. He wishes he could empty the bar of people and it just be the two of them.

"Beers coming through!" Munch announces as he places two drinks on the table. Fin is not far behind him with two more.

"Thanks Munch," Olivia says appreciatively as she raises her glass to her lips. Elliot tries to focus on his own drink and tears his gaze from her lips.

"To Manhattan's finest," says Munch, raising his glass. "Soon to be reunited."

"I'll drink to that," Fin agrees. They eagerly clink glasses and smile at Olivia.

"I should be back at work soon guys," she says, looking slightly flushed in the face Elliot thinks as he puts down his drink.

"Well that's it for me," Munch declares, a few stories later. I'll leave you young ones to drink the night away."

"I've got to go too. I'm meeting Ken," says Fin.

"Thanks so much for tonight guys, I really enjoyed it," says Olivia.

"You take care girl," Fin says, patting her shoulder as he leaves. Elliot watches them walk away and turns to face Olivia.

"It's still early, want to grab some dinner?" he asks.

"Sure. Restaurant or takeout?"

"Takeout," they both say in unison as they laugh.

Or I could make a salad," Olivia offers. "We should probably eat something healthy once in a while."

"Takeout salad?" Elliot suggests.

"Deal," she replies.

* * *

They walk back to Olivia's apartment carrying their takeout salad that's more expensive than regular takeout Elliot notes. They walk slowly, the warm summer evening and the couple of drinks they've had relaxing them. The rest of New York seems to be moving slower than usual too, Elliot observes. Or perhaps this is how people walk when they're not protecting the city's streets. He feels his hand brush against Olivia's as they turn a corner. He has the urge to take her hand in his. To feel her skin against his.

They arrive at her apartment sooner than he'd have expected. On the elevator ride to her floor, they stand side by side. He lets his fingers touch hers as the sudden movement jolts them, pushing them closer. Inside her apartment, she walks to the kitchen and he watches as she opens cupboard doors.

"Liv," he says quietly.

She turns around as he walks toward her and they almost collide. Her momentary look of surprise gives way to recognition as she looks at his face. He thinks his eyes must show a trace of what he's feeling as she stills her movement and returns his gaze. Olivia. In front of him. He leans toward her and presses a gentle kiss on her lips. As he pulls away, she leans forward slightly and the expression in her eyes answers every longing he's ever had. He presses his lips to hers for a second longer this time. Then again. Then he takes her lower lip between his. She whimpers faintly and then their mouths are opening and he's kissing her. Olivia.

His hands move to her face when he feels her arms around him. He kisses the corner of her mouth and then her jaw and down to her neck as his arms slide down to her waist. He hears her groan as he kisses her neck and she tilts her head back. Her scent and all that is Olivia fills his senses and he holds still so that he can breathe her in. She seems to understand his need because she doesn't move, just holds him. He trembles slightly as he breathes out and then he's kissing her again. He kisses the small hollow at the base of her neck then moves down her chest. He wants to kiss every inch of her, doesn't want to leave any part untouched.

Her hands are moving over his back now, a slight pressure as she pulls him nearer. He slides his hands underneath her top, lifts them up, up, up her back. Her skin is so soft and warm as his fingers glide over her. She's tugging at his shirt now, pulling at buttons and then sliding it down his arms. He stops to help and then she's kissing his chest. Quick, light kisses all over and he groans as he exhales. He moves his hands to her head and feels her hair slip through his fingers as she moves. She stills for a moment and turns to place her cheek on his chest, her arms around his waist. They stand there, silent, motionless. He hears only the sound of their breathing.

He gently strokes the smooth skin of her back and he hears her take a deep, slow breath. She pulls back and he sees her eyes glistening as she looks up at him.

"I love you," he says, almost a whisper.

"I love you too," she says, her voice faltering slightly.

He sees it in her face and he's sure she sees it in his too – the years of longing, years of feelings pushed aside. It's almost too much. He places a soft kiss on her lips and the sound that she makes nearly breaks him. They kiss with urgency now. He lifts her top and then it's over her head and flung to the floor.

He draws his fingertips along the top of her breasts above her bra with the lightest of touches and then follows the line with kisses. Then she's pulling him toward the bedroom. She falls backward onto the bed and he lies next to her on his side. He moves down the mattress a little and leans over her, placing a line of kisses down her belly. Then up, up again, he kisses between her breasts, up her chest, her neck and her lips. Her hands are in his hair as they kiss and he lowers his body closer to hers. He feels her move against him as she pulls him closer. He wants her so much. All of her. Olivia.

She rolls them onto their side and places her leg over his. He pulls at her bra strap and watches as it cascades over her shoulder and down her arm. They smile for a few seconds and then he reaches round to undo her strap and she flings it away. He looks down to her chest and then places a kiss to her lips. He slides his fingers softly over her breasts. She gasps and he moves lower to kiss the path his fingers traced. She rolls onto her back and he kisses her more intently now. He kisses between her breasts. He kisses the soft skin around her nipple then his mouth is over her nipple and his tongue moves around it. He can feel her fingers digging into his back and he starts to suck. She arches her back and breathes more heavily now. He moves across to kiss her other breast and she starts to gasp and moan.

He places open-mouthed kisses over her toned stomach, her olive skin, down to the waistband of her jeans. He runs a finger along the inside edge and her stomach quivers. He smiles up at her and they laugh. He moves back up her body to her face and scatters kisses across her cheeks.

She pulls at the buckle on his belt and slips her hand inside his pants. He feels a pulsating inside him at the sensation. Then she's tugging at his pants and they both sit up to remove first his then hers. "That's better," she says with a smile as they lie back down. They lie facing each other on their sides, skin touching skin. He feels her breasts pressing into his chest. They stay there, looking shyly at each other. He lifts his hand to her cheek and lingers for a moment. He wants to remember every detail of this, every sensation.

He moves his hand to her side and runs his fingertips lightly down to her waist, over the curve of her hip and to the soft, smooth skin of her thigh. He marvels at how someone so tough can have the softest skin. He tucks his fingers into her panties on her hip and then follows a line across her stomach. He slips his hand inside her black underwear and runs circles over her clit. Her hips start to move against his hand and she makes a sighing sound. He slips a finger inside her and she gasps then starts to thrust harder. The sight of her writhing in pleasure sets off a throbbing inside him and he wonders how long he can last.

"El," she whispers. She's so close now. He lets the pressure build and then watches in awe as she shudders and quivers beneath him. He removes his hand as she catches her breath and places soft kisses on the inside of her thigh. He feels her hands in his hair. He kisses a line up to the top of her thigh then slides her panties down her legs. Then she's tugging at his underpants and tossing them aside. She runs her fingertip delicately over his tip and he feels a tremor at the sensation. She moves onto her back and he kneels over her. She takes him in her hands and he starts to thrust at the pressure. His breaths come out in ragged gasps and he feels close to the edge when he hears her whimper. He can sense the desire in the sound and he lies on top of her, supporting his body weight. He plunges a finger inside her while kissing her mouth. Her moans grow louder and her hips start to move against him. He presses himself into her and they move together. He slips his finger away and the friction of his body against hers takes over.

Then she's pulling him closer, closer and then he slides inside her. Slowly, gently. He can feel the sensation of her around him and he forgets to breathe. They stay there, motionless for a moment and he hopes his eyes convey all that he is feeling. Then she arches slightly and he starts to move inside her, slowly at first. Then they're thrusting harder and harder and he can feel her so tight around him. Her moans turn to screams and he lets himself go as she starts to shudder and then he's falling. He collapses on top of her for a few seconds before rolling away. She shudders and quivers again as they lie side by side, panting heavily. As his breathing subsides he turns his face toward hers. Their fingers find each other on the mattress between them and she meets his gaze. They lie there, silent except for the sound of their breathing, and take each other in.

They awake a short time later, their fingers still entwined. He pulls the sheet over them and they turn to lie on their sides. "Hi," he whispers as they smile at each other. He moves the hair from her face and strokes her cheek. She's never looked so beautiful he thinks. His partner, his best friend, the woman he loves. All of this and so much more. His Olivia.


End file.
